1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stacked body and to a stacked body used, for example, as a filter material of an air cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a function of adsorbing chemical substances in the air in addition to a function of dust collection is required for a filter material used in an air cleaner or the like. In particular, formaldehyde acts as a cause substance of a sick house syndrome and also causes social issues. PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose a filter in which an adsorbent that adsorbs a chemical substance is dispersed in a space between a base layer and a surface layer.
In PTL 1 and PTL 2, the adsorbent is mixed with a hot melt adhesive and then the mixture is sprinkled on the base layer. In this case, since the surface of the adsorbent is covered with the hot melt adhesive, the function of the adsorbent is not sufficiently exhibited. Meanwhile, if the adhesive is not used, the adsorbent is fallen. Thus, PTL 3 discloses that the adsorbent is caused to be held in short fiber and a sheet is formed by using the short fiber. Accordingly, the surface of the adsorbent is not covered with the hot melt adhesive, and the function of the adsorbent is exhibited.